roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrader
Upgrader is a tower that upgrades any gun nearby towers, it can shoot when a zombie is near it. You can only upgrade normal towers, event towers are upgraded only if their event is active. This tower have WaW guns. Design The tower has a Nambu and a room with a Pack a Punch Machine. Towers that he can Upgrade Scout- Level 1-3: The Scout has a Pistol that shoots rockets instead of bullets, removes the Hidden's custom. Level 4: The Laser Pointer is purple instead of red, the PaP texture is much brighter. Level 5: The 2 pistols are both explosive, and they deal 1,000 damage instead of 500. Cryo-Gunner- Level 1-3: The Cryo-Gunner can deal 10 damage to a zombie, can target Hidden. Level 4: The Cryo-Gunner can freeze Boss3, Boss4, Snowman, Demon and Golem and deals 100 damage every 1 second to them. Level 5: The Cryo-gunner can freeze every final boss- , Jack, SantaBot and Void. Sniper- Level 1-3: The Sniper will have a 10% of quickscoping a zombie, can target Hiddens. Level 4: The Sniper's quickscope chance is now 25%, deals 50 damage. Level 5: The Sniper's quickscope chance is now 50%, can drink the Mountain Dew to deal 1,000 damage. Shotgunner- Level 1-4: The Shotgunner has a higher damage and higher spread damage, can target hiddens via spread damage. Level 5: The Shotgunner has 100 Damage and 50 Spread Damage, can target Hiddens fully. Fragger- Level 1-2: The Fragger can target Hiddens and the grenade removes the Hidden's custom. Level 3-5: The Fragger can throw multiple types of grenades: * Grenade - deals 25 damage * Stun Grenade - deals 50 damage and stuns zombies for 10 minutes * Smoke Grenade - doesn't let zombies see and deals 75 damage * Molotov Cocktail - burns zombies and deals 100 damage Mercenary- Level 1-3: The Mercenary shoot a lot quicker, can target Hiddens and has a Purple pointer on the AK47. Level 4: The AK 12 has a Purple pointer, can shoot automatic instead of 3 shoots. Level 5: The M60 has a Scope, can sometimes 1 shoot Bosses 1-4. Tuber- Level 1-3: The Tuber can instantly 1 hit KO Normals-Necromancer boss, can remove the Hidden's custom. Level 4: The RPG can fire more faster, can Instantly kill Demons and Golems. Level 5: The HSML can fire 100 Times at a final boss in 1 second. Barracks- Level 1-4: The Barracks will spawn in a group of 5, can target Hiddens and they shoots automaticly Level 5: The Barracks will spawn in a group of 10, the Alien Rifle shoots automaticly Flamethrower- Level 1-4: The flamethrower will have a yellow-purple fire that deals 90 damage to the zombies, can remove the Hidden's custom. Level 5: The 2 flamethrowers can slow down a Final Boss and deals 1,000 damage every 1 second, can be slowed up until 5 minutes. Soldier: Level 1-3: The Soldiers will have a laser pointer, can target hiddens. Level 4-5: The Soldierss' gun is Automatic, can kill Bosses 1-4 in 50 hits. Patrol (Only at level 5) - The Patrol's Machine Gun can attack Hiddens, Shadows and Ghosts. Commander (Only at level 3) - The Commander will have an explosion that removes the Hidden's customs. Level 5: The Commander will have a Scope on the Golden Desert Eagle with a silencer. Commando- Level 1-3: The Commando shoots extremely fast, can kill Hiddens in 10 seconds. Level 4-5: The Dual Wield Miniguns can kill Bosses in 30 seconds, 2 Gatling Lasers can kill bosses in 20 seconds. Railgunner (Only at level 1) - The Railgunner can hold the Railgun without the turrent and can be placed on both Highs and Cliffs, will 1 shot all zombies except Final Bosses. Phaser- Level 1-3: The Phaser will have a Dark Purple laser that deals 240 damage, can instantly kill a Hidden Boss in 1 hit. Level 4-5: The Phaser will deal 1,200 damage, the lasers at the back deals only 100 Damage. Event Towers: Elf: The Elf will have a Christmas Minigun, Christmas Tree Sword and a Christmas Staff, this makes him like a boss. Scarecrow: The Scarecrow will set zombies on fire, will use a Hallow's Edge to cut zombies to death. Upgrades: Powerful machine - 15,00$: * The Upgrade speed is increased by 10% * Gives the Upgrader a P38 * Deals 5 damage per shot Better power - 25,000$: * The Upgrade speed is increased by 20% * Gives the Upgrader a TT-33 * the Upgrader will throw a Greande every 5 seconds Oh yeah - 50,205$: * The Upgrade speed is increased by 50% * Gives the Upgrader 2 PaP M1911 Explosive pistols * The Upgrader will stab zombies with a Knife every 3 seconds Fully upgraded tower - 100,000$: * The PaP machine will upgrade the towers to level 5 instantly * Gives the Upgrader a PaP .357 Magnum * The Upgrader has a Bowie Knife, Bouncing Battery and Molotov Cocktail.